A Necklace Of Rope
by millierascal
Summary: Sable is a career tribute from District 1, but her world falls apart when her fellow tribute's name is called at the reaping. I am awful at summaries but please read anyway!
1. Chapter 1

It's raining on the day of the reaping. The second I wake I hear the drumming of raindrops on the window. I rub my face vigorously, trying to remove the remnants of my dream. The imaginary call of "Sable Schiller!" resonates in my ears. I shudder and roll out of bed, careful not to wake my little sister Lace, who lies face down beside me. She needs to sleep now, seeing as she spent most of the night crying over the reaping that would happen today. I had thought that she might become less terrified as the years went on, but at fourteen, I think she's more scared than she was for her first reaping. I dress quickly and quietly, and stride out of the room.

I nearly jump out of my skin when I encounter my brother in the hall, creeping as quietly as I am. It's still so early I wasn't expecting there to be anybody else up.

"Where are you going?" Aster asks with a smirk.

"Same place you are. So let's just go," I snap. He smiles and follows me out the door as I storm out. Aster is my twin, but we couldn't be more different. We look similar, people always say I'm like a miniature version of him, but our personalities are like chalk and cheese. We bicker constantly, but I love him really. We walk quickly down the street, heads bowed against the rain, until we reach the training academy. It doesn't look like much, not from the outside anyway, because technically what's done in here is illegal. Here we learn how to handle any weapon you could possibly imagine, in case we're chosen for the 'honour' of representing our district in the Hunger Games. I certainly don't like the idea of actually being in the games, but I, along with the rest of my family, don't see any reason not to train, just in case. Well that's how I feel about it. I sometimes worry that Aster is more into this than he should be; it's something in his eyes when he fights.

We punch in the code on the door and go down into the basement, a vast open space not at all hinted at by the small building above it. To my surprise, there's nobody else here yet. I know it's probably not even 6am yet, but it's the day of the reaping. How can anybody sleep? Aster strides over to the weights section and starts lifting twice my weight, sticking out his tongue at me. I roll my eyes and start where I always do: throwing knives. Yes I am puny, and there is absolutely nothing I can do about that. Sure, Aster or anybody else his size could probably kick my scrawny butt if they got near me. Fortunately, they wouldn't get the chance to get that close. I throw knife after knife, embedding them all in the centre of the target. Just for kicks, I turn my back on the target range and fling a couple over my shoulder.

"Well bravo." I jump. I was so engrossed in my target practice that I hadn't even noticed him coming in. Nero smirks and pats me on the head patronizingly. I blush slightly at his touch. "Not much good being able to hit the target if you're that easy to sneak up on, kid," he jokes.

"Shut up, you're just jealous," I retort, punching him on the arm. "And I keep telling you don't call me kid!"

"Well, you're child-sized, that's for sure," he laughs, picks up one of my knives and throws it at the target. Doesn't hit the centre like mine do, but not far off. He shrugs. "Meh, not perfect, but it would slow you down enough for me to catch you. Then you'd be in trouble."

"Ugh, stop. That's not funny! I don't even want to think about it actually coming to that." I love Nero, we've been friends since we were kids, but I just hate when he makes light of the situation we're in. Later today one or even both of us could be sent off to the Hunger Games, and it would be no laughing matter. Sure, I can hit the targets every time with my knives, but I don't think I would actually be able to treat human beings like those targets.

"Aw you know I'm just kidding. I would totally not throw a knife at you, I swear."

"Shut up and go throw your weight around with my brother. Because you're both sooo big and strong," I mock. He laughs and heads over to the weights, where he high-fives Aster. I sigh as he goes. Will he ever realize that I've had a crush on him since we were kids? Probably not, we are just friends, I tell myself firmly, and turn back to my practice.

* * *

Two hours later, I think I'm as ready as I'll ever be. There are more people there by this time, getting last minute advice from the trainers. I've had enough, so I wave goodbye to Nero, who's wrestling Aster, pinning him to the ground. He winks at me as my twin angrily struggles beneath him.

Outside, the rain has stopped and the sky is now a clear blue with wisps of white cloud. On the way home, I make a little detour to the bakery, because I want to buy my little sister something to make this day a little bit better. I select a few cheesy buns, Lace's favourite, and hand over my money to the baker's son.

"Good luck today, Sable," he says, smiling tightly.

"You too," I reply automatically, kicking myself for not remembering his name and hoping he won't notice. He's in my school, but I don't think I've ever been in any classes with him. He's never attended the training academy either – I guess his parents can't afford it. I feel bad for people like that. If he were reaped, what hope would he have?

With a final wave, I leave, clutching my delicious smelling package. We're more fortunate than a lot of families in our district in that we can afford to buy things like this whenever we want them. That's because our mother is a victor, which means we get a nice house in Victor's Village and plenty of money. Mom has always encouraged us to try and spread the wealth around the district, so I try to buy from the less well-off storekeepers. We're told in school that District 1 is one of the better off districts, but that certainly isn't true for everybody.

Lace's hazel eyes light up when I walk into the house, bringing in the waft of fresh bread with me.

"You're the best!" she squeals when she opens up the basket. "They're still warm!"

"Especially for you, Lace," I give her a little hug. "Is Mom up yet?" I'm not surprised when she shakes her head. Mom hates reaping day. "Okay, you bring these outside to the others and I'll go get her," I say cheerily and she scampers off. I sigh and head up the stairs. When I peek into my parents' room, she's sitting at the dresser, staring into space.

"Mom?" I say tentatively. She turns around and forces a smile on her face.

"Morning, sweetie. Were you and Aster training? You should have brought Lace with you. She probably needs the practice more than you do."

"Yeah…we didn't really do much, though. And I wanted to let her sleep." I walk in and sit on the bed. "We all have to be at the square by eleven, remember?"

She sighs heavily. "That's right. You all have to be there today, I know. Fifteen slips between you." All of us are eligible for reaping, and even though we have never needed tesserae, our number of slips is increasing every year. "We all better start getting ready then!" She stands up.

"I can help Lace get ready, if you like."

"I can do it, sweetie. You just make yourself beautiful." She kisses my forehead and walks out the door.

* * *

I stand in front of the mirror and survey myself. Nero's right; even at seventeen I still look nearly like a child, with my short stature and boyish physique. I narrow my eyes in the mirror. What do I care what I look like today? What does it matter? Looking more womanly would hardly protect me. I turn swiftly away and dress in the outfit my mother has laid out for me, a floaty green dress that highlights my hazel eyes. I leave my hair tumbling down my back in soft waves and leave the room.

The others are ready to go too. My father has returned from his workshop; nobody is allowed to miss the reaping. Before we leave, Mom hugs us all tightly, holding onto Lace for an especially long time.

"Okay, we'll be late, Mom," Aster says pointedly, forcing her to let go of her youngest child.

We leave the house, and walk in a procession to the square, meeting lots of other worried families along the way. In a few short hours, two of these families will be changed forever. I just pray that mine won't be one of them. We have to separate when we get there, Mom and Dad going to the section for parents, while we proceed to have our fingers pricked to check in. I give Lace's hand a squeeze as she files into the section roped off for the fourteen year old girls. Aster gives me a smile as he stands with the other seventeen year old boys. I feel a twinge of worry; worry that one of us will be chosen. Also, no matter what he says, I have a niggling concern every year that my twin will do something crazy like volunteer, even if he has the good fortune not to be picked.

Soon, the square is packed with people, and the ceremony is ready to begin. The mayor drones on about the Treaty of Treason and I zone out. I've heard this so many times I could recite it in my sleep. Finally, the Capitol escort, a young man with bright purple hair and eyeshadow to match, who introduces himself as Remus Bloom, bounces across the stage to the microphone.

"Welcome, welcome! It's time for the excitement of picking our brave tributes for this year's Hunger Games!" He announces in his affected Capitol accent. "May the odds be ever in your favour! Ladies first!"

He sticks his tattooed hand into the glass bowl of girls' names and I close my eyes. Not Lace, she's too young, not her, I chant in my head.

"Sable Schiller!"

Crap. Last night's bad dream come true. I open my eyes wide and see everybody turning to look at me. The square is deathly silent. I refuse to look weak. I paste a smile on my face and confidently walk up to the stage, the crowd of my friends and peers silently moving out of my way.

"Hello, Sable!" Remus shouts in my face when I reach him. I don't know why he has to shout, he has a microphone. Idiot. "How old are you?" He bellows.

"Seventeen." I keep my smile steady, even though my heart is thumping.

"Excellent! Now for the boys!" He makes his way over to the boy bowl, wiggling his hips slightly in his shiny gold suit. He selects a piece of paper and returns to the microphone.

"Aster Schiller!"

There's a collective gasp from the crowd when his name is called. He makes his way to the stage quickly, and I bite my lip to force back the tears that are welling in my eyes. I look stonily ahead as Remus greets him.

"Aster! Are you kids related?" Remus gabbles in his face, eyes wide with excitement. Aster pauses, and purposefully wipes his face with a finger. I assume Remus has spat on him in his enthusiasm to get the words out, and smother a laugh.

"Yes we are. She's my twin."

"Wow! What a family! Well, District 1, here are your tributes for the 67th Hunger Games, Aster and Sable Schiller!"

Aster takes my hand and squeezes it as we look out onto the crowd together. People clap half heartedly, only for a few seconds. Then we are ushered inside the Justice building by peacekeepers. The door closes heavily behind me, the loud bang sealing my fate. Despite my training, they might as well just hang me in front of the whole District in the old gallows that stand in the square. My life is over.

* * *

**It will get much more interesting, I promise! I have some fun ideas! Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

I twiddle my thumbs as I sit waiting for my visitors inside the Justice Building. My family must have gone to Aster first. I don't know why, but it bothers me that they chose to see him before me. I know it really doesn't matter, but I feel a little hurt. Some of my friends from school came, some gushing about how lucky I am, others fighting back tears at my misfortune. Inside, I agree with the latter. But I act as though I'm the happiest I've ever been. Proud to be given this honour. Determined to beat the competition and return home a victor.

Finally the door opens again, and Lace runs in and throws her arms around me, nearly knocking me to the ground. She is almost the same size as me, after all. She buries her head in my shoulder and cries. My parents follow her in quietly. Nobody speaks for a few moments.

"We can't both win," I finally say bleakly.

"But one of you certainly can," Mom says briskly. "You've been trained; you have a better chance than anyone. Especially if you fight together."

"But what if – " I begin, but my father holds up a hand to stop me.

"Sable, leave the tactics to your mentors, okay? We just want you to know that we love you and we're proud of you." He glances at my mother briefly. "No matter what happens, alright?"

"Thank you," I whisper. They each give me a kiss on the forehead. I just have time to hug Lace tightly before the door opens and a Peacekeeper barks that their time is up, before roughly escorting them out of the room.

I barely have time to wonder if I'll have any more visitors when the door opens again and Nero walks in. He looks as though he's been crying.

"I'm sorry I've made jokes about this kind of thing, Sable. This is the worst thing I could possibly imagine. Both you and Aster gone…it's unthinkable." He stops, but I can't think of anything to say, so he starts up again. "There…there's something I've wanted to tell you for a long time but I was too scared. But now I might not get another chance, so I just have to go for it."

My heart is thumping. Is this it? What I've been waiting for practically since I hit puberty?

He grips my hands tightly in his. "I'm in love with Aster. Will you tell him for me? Please? I really want him to know…Just in case."

My jaw almost hits the floor. "With…Aster?" I splutter. He looks confused and nods. "Oh, okay. Of course I can." I look down at the ground. He hugs me tightly and then the Peacekeepers are there to take him away.

"I'll miss you," he says simply, and the door slams behind him. I am still completely taken aback by his admission. I stare blankly at the wall until the Peacekeepers come to bring me to the train.

* * *

I sit in the room I was shown to by a silent Capitol attendant. Despite only being on a train, it's the nicest room I've ever been in. Still, when it comes down to it, it's just a nicely decorated prison cell. There's a soft knock on the door, interrupting my thoughts.

"Come in," I call. The door slides open and Aster stands there. We haven't spoken since the reaping; we haven't had a chance to. "Hi," I say uncertainly. He strolls in and sits down beside me.

"This is pretty crazy," he comments.

I laugh. "Very insightful."

"I just want to say now…we're a team, right?"

"Of course we are, Aster. One of us should try to make it home."

"I can protect you," he says vehemently.

I look him straight in the eye. "No. We can protect each other."

"Deal." He smiles.

Before we can say anything else, there's a knock on the door and an attendant peers in.

"Ah you're both here. You may come for dinner now."

Aster rolls his eyes. "Oh _may_ we." His sarcasm is completely ignored and we both follow the man to the dining car.

Already sitting at the table are the Capitol escort Remus, and our mentors. I recognize them from around the district; they're the brother and sister who won the games two years in a row, three and four years ago; Gloss and Cashmere. I sit down wordlessly opposite Cashmere, who focuses her glittering green eyes on me. I'm uncomfortable under her scrutiny and keep my eyes down as Aster sits down beside me.

A plate containing some kind of delicious smelling soup is placed in front of me and I finally look up. Cashmere is still darting her gaze from Aster to me, eyes narrowed slightly. Gloss appears completely disinterested and is digging into the food hungrily.

When Cashmere focuses her attention back on me, I can't stand it anymore. "Cashmere is there something you need to say?" I ask bluntly. "I might enjoy my food more if you weren't staring at me."

Aster snorts into his soup and Gloss finally looks at me, eyebrows raised.

"You're very pretty. He's very handsome. That will definitely work in your favour," Cashmere comments.

"Um…thanks," I say uncertainly.

"I assume you've been trained?" Gloss asks and Aster nods vigorously. "Good. What are your weapons?"

Cashmere glares at her brother. "We don't need to talk about that yet, Gloss," she says disparagingly, and he immediately looks back to his food. "Are you twins?" she asks conversationally.

"Yes."

"So are we."

"Well good for you," I snap. "Can we just eat without making forced conversation please?" There's something about Cashmere that I just don't like, I really don't want to listen to her anymore, at least not right now.

Remus, who hasn't said a word yet, seems appalled by my poor manners and immediately strikes up a conversation about the Capitol and how much they love District 1 and our luxury produce. It isn't really a conversation because he's the only one talking, but he seems happy enough, and so am I, despite the sulking Cashmere in front of me. I sit back and eat the delicious food that's placed in front of me until I'm fit to burst. I know I need to eat as much as I can in the next few days; food can be very hard to come by in the arena and I could do with some extra padding before I go in there.

* * *

After dinner we watch the recap of the Reapings in all of the districts. Aster and I are first, and I wonder what the other tributes think of us if they're watching. We look like most people in District 1, with our blonde hair and green eyes. Aster looks tall and strong, definitely a contender. I don't look like much, which Cashmere doesn't hesitate to point out.

"You're pretty small, Sable," she comments. "Don't look like much of a threat." Aster opens his mouth but she cuts him off. "Don't get mad at me, it's probably a good thing. They might think they don't need to worry about her but they do." I roll my eyes and turn my eyes back to the screen, where the District 2 reapings are now showing. As usual, two big terrifying volunteers climb onto the stage.

"Might be good to team up with them," Gloss says, taking down their names in a little notepad. Occasionally during the reapings, Gloss nods his head enthusiastically and takes down the names of tributes he thinks it would be good for us to ally with. I don't want to team up with any of them; don't want to know anything about them. So I tune out.

Finally, they're over and we're allowed to go to bed. I crawl in among the blankets and cushions. I think it will take me forever to get to sleep with all of the thoughts running through my head but to my surprise I drift off almost immediately.

"Sable wake up!" Before I know it I'm being shaken vigorously. "Sable!"

I bat away the hands on my shoulders. "Go 'way," I mutter, confused, and try to roll over. Aster seizes my arms and pulls me upright. "Hey!" I protest, glancing at the window, which is filled with the grayish light of early morning. "What do you think you're doing? It's barely light out!"

"Get up!" Aster drags me over to the window. I look out and suddenly I'm wide-awake. It's the Capitol, with its multicoloured buildings lit up by the sun rising behind the city. It's like nothing I've ever seen before, and for a moment I'm completely awestruck by its size and beauty. Then I think about all of the tributes who have seen this same sight as they travel closer and closer to their deaths, and my heart sinks.

"It's pretty amazing," Aster murmurs.

"It's just a load of buildings painted stupid colours filled with horrible people, Aster. Don't be so naïve, there's nothing amazing about it," I snap, and move away from the window just as the train plunges into a dark tunnel and we can no longer see the city.

Aster looks hurt. "I just thought you might want to see it." He leaves the room quietly and I sigh. It's not fair for me to take out my anger about everything on him.

I dress quickly in the silk dress I was wearing yesterday and run a comb through my long hair. We'll be in the Capitol soon, and there will probably be more cameras there. I have to try to make a good impression.

* * *

**Reviews would be much appreciated :)**


End file.
